


The Rescue

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [18]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Emma Frost/Scott Summers, mind control into dream relationships, resurection sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The X-men rescue their team mates but how they find some of them complicates matters.
Relationships: Annie Ghazikhanian/Alex Summers, Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers
Series: Amends [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Rescue

He opened his eyes to find himself strapped against a stable with a heavy power inhibitor collar fixed around his neck. “I thought I would allow you to witness my rebirth after all you were the final piece of the puzzle.” Candra said smiling at him from across the room. “As one of the only two externals left alive in the entire world you were the only one I could capture and isolate the genetic factor in.” She walked over and ran a hand down his cheek. “Your so much weaker than Selene but then you haven’t really learned the awful truth bout being an external.”

“And what’s that,” He said hoping to keep her talking while he tried to figure out some way out of this. He watched her walk over to a screen and push a button. Images appeared of Selene as he had seen her and then images of her as an old woman.

“Externals don’t die but we still age all of us at some point turn to other methods to keep our youth,” Candra said. “I made my heart into a gem, Selene dabbles in black magic to drain life force, and the others before she killed them used various technological means.” She then pushed a button a tank holding a naked blonde woman emerged. “That won’t be an issue with this body as it is perfect.” She placed a hand on the tank. “Heather Cameron provided the perfect genetic source to work with as her adaptive physiology made it easy to engineer in all the traits I wanted from my other subjects, Wolverine’s Healing factor, Emma Frost Diamond form, Slipstreams teleporting, Carter’s psionic constructs, the raw power of Rachel Summers, And of course being an External again from you.” Her body began to waver reshaping itself into energy and then flew into the tank which exploded as her body emerged floating surrounded by an aura of power. “I am everything I was and more,” She said in her new form as she walked over to a shower that opened in the wall.

While she cleaned her new body he attempted to pull himself free but the restraints were too strong and at the wrong angles to even attempt to pick even if he could find something to use as a lock pick. “Don’t I’ve had centuries to get restraining prisoners right.” She said as she finished pulling on a red jump suit. An alarm suddenly began to sound and she waved her hand causing the screen to show the X-men attacking. “It appears that red haired meddler has told the X-men where to find me,” She frowned. “I’ll make her pay for that.” Candra walked over to him. “I don’t mind them saving the others from their little dream worlds but as a fellow External you may someday be a threat to me.”

She walked over her body changing to diamond form. He braced himself for the blow but it didn’t come as Nate crashed into the room followed by Polaris. “Where is Alex,” Polaris asked angrily as the machinery split apart and the screens burst. Nate appeared to have a better grasp of the situation and sent Candra flying away from him.

Candra stood up and then vanished in a flash of blue light. Polaris began to tear the room apart while Nate released him from the restraints and the inhibitor collar. “Polaris calm down,” He said quickly. “Alex is alive somewhere in the base Candra said so earlier.”

“Can you find Alex?” Polaris said turning toward Nate. He watched Nate nod and start leading the way down one of the halls. He wished Nate had waited for the other X-men but he followed after them.

They arrived in a circular room with four glowing door ways. “Rachel is in this,” Nate said walking over to one of them. “They are psionic constructs I think places where they are living in a dream world I’ll need to remove them one by one.” He looked back at them. ‘Polaris wait here Sam and I will pull Rachel out first and then we’ll do the others one at a time to avoid injury.” Lorna looked mutinous but Nate cut off her objection. “Your magnetic powers might interact badly with these illusions and harm the people in them.”

Lorna finally relented and just stood watching as Nate pulled him into the illusion. “You just lied to her,” He said to the other man once they were standing in what looked like a forest in the middle of no where.

“The woman is unstable and I’m not sure she’ll like what we find Havok doing,” Nate said as he led the way through the woods. “Each of these worlds is shaped by the desires of the people in them and he’s not alone in his bubble I can sense a woman who’s in love with him and the kid doing all this in the same bubble he’s in.” He looked directly at him. “I was told about the wedding fiasco and I don’t want a repeat.”

“Who told you about the wedding fiasco?” He asked as they were approaching a cabin. He didn’t get an answer as Nate gestured and the cabin split apart revealing Wolverine and Rachel in a very compromising position.

“Wake up Rachel, Wolverine,” He said and they split apart guiltily as the world fell apart revealing it self to be just a small room. Polaris out in the main room was standing there impatiently. “Rachel why don’t you come with me to wake up the next person and Wolverine can stay with Polaris.”

He noticed how quickly Rachel and Wolverine adjusted their clothes and broke apart so he got the impression that wasn’t the first kiss they’d shared in their little Cabin hideaway. He wasn’t surprised that Rachel raced ahead of him into the next active room. Once inside they found themselves staring what looked like a blend of Xavier’s and the Massachusetts academy. He saw Jetstream flying by and turned toward Nate. “This must be Emma Frost’s bubble.” He nodded and they followed Rachel into the school.

“I’m trying to wake her up from a distance but she’s extremely invested in this fantasy,” Rachel said clearly agitated. He looked around and saw more dead Hellions and even Cypher mixed in with multiple students from the current school. He could understand why she wanted to stay here.

They finally found Emma and a fake Cyclops teaching watching the students from the window of their office. “Wake up Emma,” Nate said walking forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. As the room disintegrating Emma let out a sob of pain and he saw Rachel looking away. They led the sobbing Emma out where the other X-men had joined Wolverine and Polaris. Emma ran to Scott and was clearly still shaken.

“Just two more rooms to go,” Nate said and he wasn’t surprised that no one but Rachel followed them. The Cameron siblings were easy just living on a beach as if they’d never got involved with the X-men. He had to admit he was surprised at the absolute horror the guy displayed when his sister resumed her mutant form. She really didn’t look that bad and he kind of felt like cheering when Nate knocked him out and even though the sister got pissed at him.

“Just Alex now,” Rachel said as they headed into the final room. This time it was a surburban house with wedding pictures. “Oh no Lorna isn’t going to like this.” She said as they took in how obvious all of this was sat up. They found Alex sitting down to breakfast with Annie and her son Carter. “Let me wake them up Nate I’ll be more gentle.”

Nate nodded as Rachel took over waking them up. He wondered how bad the fall out from this was going to turn out to be. He found that he couldn’t wait to get back to Genosha where as screwed up as things were they at least made a kind of sense.

The End


End file.
